Redemption Competition
Back to take it! Four previous Chopped runners-up compete to see which one can finally walk away the winner. The competition gets off to a sweet start, with sweetbreads. But in the entrée round, root beer schnapps in the basket proves very problematic for one chef. And the judges are on the edge of their seats for a very tense dessert match-up. Contestants *Anna Maria Santorelli, Chef and Restaurateur, Anna Marias, Larchmont, NY *Tryg Siverson, Chef and Restaurateur, Friedman's Lunch, New York, NY *Michelle Firlit-Garcia, Pastry Chef, Bleeding Heart Bakery, Chicago, IL *Sammy Davis Jr., Executive Chef, CR Lounge, Baltimore, MD Judges *Marc Murphy *Amanda Freitag *Chris Santos Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Sweetbreads, Dried Dates, Red Malabar Spinach, Strawberry Popsicles Anna Maria made Pan-Seared Sweetbreads with Tomato Basil Sauce. Anna Maria's dish has great flavors, especially in her sauce. Her portion size is too large, and the sweetbreads aren't cooked all the way through. Tryg prepared a Spinach Salad with Seared Sweetbreads and Vinaigrette. Tryg's sweetbreads are the best of the round. His portion is too small, and the judges have trouble finding the dates. Michelle made Pan-Fried Sweetbreads with Wilted Spinach Salad. The judges are amazed by Michelle's balance of flavors in her appetizer. The sweetbreads are inconsistent, Chris's sweetbread being overcooked and Amanda's being undercooked. Sammy made a Sweetbreads Taco with Strawberry Chipotle Aioli. Sammy is the most creative of the round. The only complaint is that the dish is a tad too spicy. The judges eventually come to the decision to chop Chef Anna Maria for her over-sized portion of undercooked sweetbreads. Entrée Ingredients: Leg of Lamb, Kochujang, Rainbow Carrots, Root Beer Schnapps Tryg prepared Korean BBQ of Lamb w/ Citrus Glazed Carrots. Once again, Tryg's portion is too small. Also, Tryg's lamb is overcooked and very chewy. However, he deals with the carrots the best. Michelle made a Kochujang Lamb Stew with Grilled Carrots. The judges love the flavors that she put into the stew and her cooking down of red wine in only 30 minutes, but the carrots are raw and overcharred. Michelle forgot to add the Root Beer Schnapps. Sammy made Grilled Lamb Stir-Fry with Kochujang & Root Beer Sauce. The judges love his sauce and the flavors he added to the lamb. They can't detect the rainbow carrots in the sauce. Some of the lamb is almost raw and has huge pieces of silver skin running through. The judges feel that Chef Michelle did not have the right to move forward due to forgetting an ingredient. Sammy is disappointed that he has to go up against an annoying Tryg. Dessert Ingredients: Fresh Pasta Sheets, Plum Tomatoes, Basil, White Chocolate Sammy made White Chocolate & Basil Fruit Salad w/ Creamsicle Shot. The judges love his fresh and light fruit salad. His shot is less successful, being too alcoholic. Tryg prepared Sweet Spaghetti with Tomato Sauce and Basil Ice Cream. His ice cream is completely overspun and the judges think it tastes like soap. However, his spaghetti is delicious. In the end, the judges chop Chef Tryg once more for errors throughout his meal, leaving an ecstatic Sammy as the redemmed Chopped Champion. Gallery Redemption C Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Sammy, Michelle, Tryg, Anna Maria Anna Maria's Whole Heck of a Lotta Sweetbreads.png|Anna Maria's Appetizer Tryg's Tiny Sweetbreads Salad.png|Tryg's Appetizer Michelle's Wilted Spinach Salad.png|Michelle's Appetizer Sammy's Spicy Sweetbreads Taco.png|Sammy's Appetizer Tryg's Tasting-Size Lamb Jerky.png|Tryg's Entrée Michelle's Lamb Stew.png|Michelle's Entrée Sammy's Grilled Lamb Carpaccio Stir-Fry.png|Sammy's Entrée Sammy's Fruit Salad.png|Sammy's dessert Tryg's Basil Butter Fall-Apart.png|Tryg's Dessert Notes *The episode was filmed on Sammy's birthday. Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Chopped Redemption Category:Dates Category:Dried Dates Category:Red Malabar Spinach Category:Leg of Lamb Category:Kochujang Category:Carrots Category:Rainbow Carrots Category:Fresh Pasta Category:Tomatoes Category:Basil Category:White Chocolate Category:Fresh Pasta Sheets Category:Plum Tomatoes Category:Root Beer Schnapps Category:Strawberry Popsicles Category:Sweetbreads